


A Bright Shadow

by Rem1con



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble Collection, Found Family, POV Second Person, also this is going to be a mostly happy fic, characters will be tagged as they appear, i just wanted more heartless content alright don't judge me, if no one else will do it then i shall provide what i want to see, no beta we die like men, so if you like fluff then this is the place for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem1con/pseuds/Rem1con
Summary: A drabble collection staring an...unusual protagonist.With no memories of who they are, what happens when a dark being washes up on familiar sandy shores?





	1. Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back!
> 
> Honestly I haven't really been writing a lot of fics recently. I mean, I have, but none of them ever really reached a point where I felt like posting them.
> 
> But no longer! Now I have something that I feel is ready to be posted after baking in the fic ovens for months, so enjoy!

The ache has been there for as long as you remember.

Of course, there isn’t much else you remember. How you came to be is a mystery. How long you’ve been here for is a mystery. Why there never seems to be an end to the dark rocks and shadowy sand is a mystery. The never ending _hunger and pain clawing at you is a mystery._

There was temporary relief in the lights. The pretty pretty pink lights that smell like happiness and warmth and soothe the ache like a cool balm on an open wound. It tastes like home to you, whatever or wherever that may be.

Too bad the only place to get the lights are the monsters.

That’s not to say you aren’t a monster yourself. You share the same shadowy skin and claws and talons they do. The same glowing eyes that pierce the endless nights like they do. And, you think, they same hunger for that soothing light you yourself crave.

And yet they’re also different from you. Though they come in various shapes and sizes, you’ve never seen another quite like you. The red suspenders criss crossing your chest, the hooded cape over your antennae, the puffy shorts and pointed shoes. No one else seems to wear anything quite like you do. And, you think, none of them seem to have the sharp red teeth you have, just a void where a mouth should be.

These are fleeting thoughts you’ve had before, but they drift away quickly after making themselves known, driven away by the drive, the need to soothe the eternal ache.

Even now you are on the hunt, stalking a small shadow from above. This one has recently gotten its hands on some of that sweet light, you can smell the sweet tang in the air from where you are.

When the opportunity arises (and you don’t have to wait nearly as long as you thought), you flex your gloved claws before lunging down at it. The shadow doesn’t even notice you until it’s too late, as you drive it to the ground and tear out its throat in one clean strike. Hungrily, you reach for the light, the pink crystal forming the shape of something familiar to some part of you, and eagerly devour it. The sweet relief slides down your throat, and warmth blossoms, chasing the pain away. You know it won’t last, but you sit down to enjoy it while it’s there, wrapping your arms around yourself.

It’s moments like these that bring you an emotion you think might be joy. No pain, no hunger, just the experience of existing.

Idly, you wonder where the other monsters get these lights. You’ve been here for a long time, you know that much, but never have you been able to sniff out the source. If you could, you feel you would stay near it forever, just basking in its warmth.

You wonder if it’s someplace else, somewhere that isn’t here. You wonder if there’s a way out, a way to get there.

And there must be! Because now that the hunger can’t chase away the thoughts, you remember. Two boys, two strange boys out by the edge of the ground. You hadn’t been hungry then, and thus saw no reason to bother them (that, and their lights had dangerous edges to them that made you think twice about trying to claim them). You remember the bright light, how they approached it, only to vanish into nothingness.

You’d thought that maybe they had died, but now you wonder. What if they had left? What if that was the way out, the way to the sweet light that sometimes trickles down to this place?

You have to know, you’d give anything the end the ache for good.

Without even thinking, you find yourself on your feet, going in the direction you think you saw them at. You aren’t sure, it’s been a long time since, but it’s the only shot you have.

The walk is long, so long in fact, that at some point you felt the gnawing hunger come back. You know you should do something about it, but the thought of potentially making it go away forever keeps you going.

It pays off (you think) when you end up at the very spot you saw those two boys so long ago. Standing where they stood, you ponder your next move.

How do you get the light to appear? Do you just… go forward? Do you have to call it first?

You don’t know, but what you do know, is that you want it to appear. You want the light to come back, to take the pain away forever.

So you walk.

The water laps at your legs as you make your way further and further away from dry land. It’s almost up to your waist when a part of you considers giving up, of just turning back and doing what you’ve always been doing. Hunting, fighting, surviving.

But this time the drive of desire is strong enough to fight the hunger, to resist the pain trying to snuff it out. You keep going and going and going, and before you know it the water is up to your chin. Soon, it covers you completely, and the depths of the ocean are all you can see.

The ground beneath you drops off suddenly, and you find yourself tumbling downwards. It’s dark, so dark you can barely see anything, and you wonder if this is going to be the end, if you’re going to drown without ever making it out of this place.

You just… wanted to make the pain stop, was that too much to ask for?

Although you don’t realize it, _that’s_ the thought that makes the light appear.

It blooms into existence in front of you, and the sweet smell surrounds you. It pulls you closer to it, and as your thoughts fade, you’re happy that you got to see the light one more time.

* * *

Somewhere, on a sandy beach that is both far away and very close, a dark figure washes up on the shore.


	2. Hospital

When you come too, you realize several things.

For one, you’re still alive.

Secondly, it’s bright. But in a good way, the kind that washes away that _awful_ ache.

Thirdly, you’re wrapped up in someone’s arms.

You shift slightly, trying to get a get a good look at them.This causes them to realize you’re awake, and when they look down at you, all you can see is a halo of brown hair that casts a deep shadow over their face.

“Oh!” they say, “You’re awake!”

Their voice is soothing, so unlike the chirps and growls monsters like you yourself make. Their light is bright, and it smells oh so sweet just like the air around you. The pain you’ve been plagued with is gone, and you just want to snuggle up closer to them and never let go, to never leave that sweet light ever again.

“Are you hurt? Do you remember how you got here? I saw you washed up on the beach and got so worried!”

You try to respond, but all you manage is a dry croak that sounds somewhat like a dying animal.

Your savior tightens their grip, bringing you in closer to their chest.

“Hang on, I’m getting you to a hospital, it shouldn’t be much further now…”

You feel tired, and your eyes drift shut as you slumber.

* * *

When you awaken again, it’s on something soft. Blearily you open your eyes to the sound of voices.

“...I just found them on the beach looking half drowned! Can you do anything to help them?”

“Well… I’m not sure, I’ve seen anything quite like this! Scans show that there’s no heartbeat, and yet they’re clearly breathing… And their skin, I’ve seen anything like it before. They aren’t burns, so what could make their skin appear pitch black?”

As your vision clears up, you see the person who saved you conversing with someone in a strange white coat. Your savior, who you now recognize as a woman (You think? You aren’t quite sure what makes a woman, but somehow you know), has curly brown hair that seems to go in every direction imaginable, and the brightest blue eyes you’ve ever seen.

They seem to radiate light (No, you think, this type of Light should have a capital L), and you reach out with an arm in an effort to get closer to it.

Your movement draws their attention, and they both approach you, sitting down on the side of the bed (is that what it’s called?) you’re laying on.

“Oh, you’re awake again!” The woman says, gently taking your hand. “Are you feeling better now?”

You nod. Now that you’ve found her, and her Light, you know you’ll never feel pain again.

“That’s good to hear,” the other one says. “Though I was wondering, could you answer some questions for me? It’s so we’ll be able to help you better.”

You aren’t sure how they could make this better than it already is, but you nod anyway.

“Good, good,” they smile warmly. “To start with, can you tell us who you are? You gave Taiyo here quite the shock when she found you.”

You file away the woman’s name for later and shake your head. As far as you know, you’ve never had a name (Or maybe you did at some point, and forgot it).

“You forgot it?”

You shrug. For some reason this makes the woman (Taiyo, you remind yourself) sad, and that bothers you for reasons you don’t quite understand.

“Do you remember where you came from? How you got here?”

Ah! That you do know. You try to communicate, to tell them of the dark place you escaped from, of the light that brought you here, but it seems that can’t understand your excited chirps. You fall quiet when you realize, wondering why they can’t understand you like you understand them.

The two look startled and confused. “How… I don’t understand,” the other person says. “What language is that?”

You chirp again, asking why they can’t understand your words. It’s foolish, but you can’t help asking anyway. You look down, eyeing the strange clothes you’re wearing. A strange blue cloth is draped over your body with short sleeves over your arms. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot your actual clothes on a table.

“You can understand us, right? So you must have some grasp of English…”

You nod, signalling you can understand them.

“Strange…” The person with Taiyo looks pensive. “Well… you seem to be in perfect health, but I think we should keep you here for a few more days to make sure. You’re quite the medical anomaly you know!”

You have no idea what “medical anomaly” means, but you hope it isn’t bad.

Taiyo lets go of your hand and stands up.

“I should get going,” she says, “But I’ll be back to visit tomorrow. You be good okay?”

What? She’s leaving? A desperate sound works its way up your throat as you reach for her. Please, don’t go! Don’t leave! You don’t know what you’ll do if her Light leaves you.

“You want me to stay?” Taiyo asks. You nod your head vigorously. “Well… alright. But just for a little while longer, okay?”

You’ll do anything to get her to stay just a little longer, and nod in agreement.

She sits back down with a small smile, and happiness fills you.

She nods to the other person, and they stand to leave the room.

“I need to tell the others that our patient is awake. If you’re going to stay, just know that you will likely be asked to leave once we return.”

Taiyo nods to the doctor before he turns to leave the room, and then focuses her attention back on you.

Running her thumb over your bare claws, she begins to speak.

“I’m sure you’re wondering where you are,” She says. “You’re in the hospital on Destiny Islands. I had found you washed up on the beach and took you straight here.”

You nod.

“As I’m sure you heard the doctor earlier, my name is Taiyo, and… I’m sorry you can’t remember your name. But I’m sure it will come back to you eventually! You aren’t the only one to show up here with missing memories.”

You aren’t? Who else appeared here?

She chuckles, as it sensing your question. “Her name was Kairi, and she showed up here years ago. She got better after a while, and was adopted by the mayor and his husband.”

This Kairi person was like you? Interesting...

“She’s actually friends with my son,” Taiyo continues. “His name’s Sora, and probably the most energetic kid I’ve ever known. Of course, I’m sure every mother says that about their children,” she laughs.

“You would probably like him, my Sora can get along with just about anyone!”

You nod, starting to feel somewhat sleepy. The soft bed, gentle light, and Taiyo’s soothing voice all working together to relax your body in ways you never knew were possible.

“He’s… he’s not here right now,” She says. “He’s off on some adventure with his friends. But he’ll be back soon…”

You blink slowly, her voice becoming muddled to your ears. You feel a hand on your forehead, gently rubbing circles as a rumble forms in your chest.

When sleep claims you once more, you feel more at peace than you have in a long time.


	3. Adopted

You’re stuck in the hospital for another three days, and almost the whole time several doctors are poking and prodding at you to figure out how to check if you’re actually okay.

Apparently, it’s weird how you’re alive without a heartbeat.

There are other things about you that are “medical anomalies” (whatever that means), but thankfully Taiyo always comes by to keep things from getting too annoying.

She’s been really nice to you, and even brought a pen and paper for you to write with so you could communicate.(where and when you learned to write, you don’t know, but you’re glad you can) It’s slow, but something is better than nothing.

You also got signed up for some speech therapy thing to learn how to speak properly, since your little chirps are getting you nowhere fast. It’s… a work in progress, as the best you can manage at the moment are weird babbling sounds.

Now though, they were getting ready to release you from the hospital, after making sure you were actually in perfect health and getting a promise that you would come back regularly for more speech therapy and checkups to make sure you weren't going to keel over.

There had been a worry about where you would go, but Taiyo put those fears to rest when she offered to let you live with her.

“It won’t be any trouble at all!” She had said. “Besides, it wouldn’t feel right to just leave you with no place to stay.”

You had given her a hug when she said that.

Taiyo’s heart had practically melted at the fact that you barely came up to her waist.

Now, Taiyo was walking you home, your clawed hand in hers, and you took in the sights around you.

The Destiny Islands were very bright and colorful, with a great number of the buildings made out of wood and strung up with countless colorful banners and fairy lights. The gravel paths and salty air gave the whole place a very tropical vibe.

You kind of wish the people weren’t staring so much though.

The whole way to Taiyo’s home, people were stopping and staring at you, and although you tried to ignore it, it was starting to bother you. Taiyo assured you it was because new faces were rare, but you were pretty sure it was because you were a monster and they weren’t. You make a mental note to ask her when you can get something to write with.

That’s another thing you enjoy. With so much Light permeating the area, the constant pain that urged you to devour whatever you could find was gone. And with it, you were able to actually think about things that didn’t involve hunting for Light. It was amazing what you were able to notice now that you could focus for long periods of time.

Before you realize it, you’re standing in front of the door to what you assume to be Taiyo’s home. Reaching into her pockets, she pulls out a set of keys and unlocks the door.

“Come on in,” she says, opening the door. “Make yourself at home!”

You step inside and look around at the inside of the home.

It’s very… homey.

You don’t really have a point of reference to compare the house too, but it does seem very lived in. The walls are a soft blue that’s easy on the eyes, and you spot pictures of what appears to be Taiyo’s son in several places. He’s surprisingly young, with spiky brown hair that spikes out wildly just like his mother’s, and you note that he shares her eyes as well. There are two others who show up in the pictures with him often, one a boy with silver hair, and the other a cheerful looking redhead.

Taiyo’s voice draws your attention away from the photos. “Come on, let me show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

She leads you to a room down the hallway, all the way at the end of it. Opening the door, you see it’s a pretty sparse bedroom.

“This used to be the guest room,” she says, “but since you’re living here now it will be your room! We can go out later and pick some things out to decorate it with if you want?”

You nod, something stirring in your chest at the fact that you’ll have your own room.

“There was another thing I wanted to ask you about,” she says, kneeling down to look you in the eyes.

“Well… the thing is, I know you don’t remember your name, but I don’t think we can keep going like this without having something to call you. So… what I’m asking is, would like for me to give you a name?”

A name? This wonderful, bright woman would give you a name? Something to call yourself? In your head, you had always just been a thing, just a creature trying to survive. To be given a name… you wonder why the thought never arose (though you know deep down the pain was the cause), but you know you would love to have one. You nod eagerly, something akin to excitement racing through you.

Taiyo smiles that smile that makes you feel warm inside. “Great! I uh, actually had already thought of one for you.”

She rubbed at her nose with one hand. “How does Kumo sound? It means cloud in our traditional language, and well, it’s kind of a tradition to name people after the sky in my family…”

You nodded again, letting out a happy sounding chirp as you wrap your arms around her in a hug. She laughs, returning the hug.

“Somehow I knew you’d like it,” she whispers.

You bury yourself further into her arms, feeling her love, her Light, fill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these chapters have been written months ago and I'm only just now realizing I may be projecting a little bit whoops.


	4. Monster

“Oh, Kumo! Do you need anything?”

Taiyo looks down at you, and you let go of her sleeve.

You’ve been at Taiyo’s home for a grand total of two days now, and it’s been wonderful. She’s so nice to you, and being so close to her bright Light fills you with bliss. She also took you out to buy decorations for your room. Right now it was filled with all sorts of fabrics and random objects that caught your eye when she took you out shopping. All of them some shade of red.

Red was a nice color! Very bright and energetic.

Although that led you to your current predicament. The whole time you were shopping, you could feel everyone’s eyes on you, and you didn’t like it very much. Part of you knew that while some of the stares were from curiosity, a good deal of them were from fear.

After all, compared to them, you looked like a monster.

Using the pen and paper you always made sure to have with you, you wrote out your question.

**‘ARE PEOPLE SCARED OF ME BECAUSE IM A MONSTER?’**

Taiyo looked upset, but you weren’t sure why. “Why do you think you’re a monster?”

What? It seems so obvious to you. You’re clearly a monster of some sort. Could she not tell? You ask her with the paper.

**‘I AM A MONSTER. I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF THATS WHY THEY ARE AFRAID’**

Suddenly, you find yourself swept up in a hug.

“Oh Kumo, I don’t know where you got that idea from.”

Your eyes widen in disbelief. You aren’t a monster? How can that be? You don’t look human at all, you look nothing like anyone in the town!

As if reading your thoughts, Taiyo speaks again. “It doesn’t matter what you look like on the outside Kumo, what matters is your Heart. And I know you have a good one inside of you.”

Something twinges inside of you when she says that.

She pulls back, tapping your chest. “This right here is what keeps you from being a monster, as long as you have that, you’ll be as human as the rest of us.”

You nod, leaning into her chest. You let out a purr as she pets the top of your head (you decide then and there that you’ll get her to do that as often as possible, it feels nice).

You swallow, preparing to do something you haven’t done in front of her.

You’d been keeping up with the speech therapy, popping back over to the hospital for an hour or two to practice. It was slow going, and you were embarrassed every time you failed to manage anything more that babyish babbles.

But for her, you’d try. You wanted to let her know how much you appreciated her.

“Tank… yu..” You barely manage to get it to sound even close to what you wanted to say, but you hope it was good enough.

You assume it was, because Taiyo squeezes you tight.

“You’re welcome.”


	5. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a small break to study for an exam, I am back with another chapter! This one's about breakfast (but you could probably tell from the chapter title...)

When you awoke the next morning, it was to the sound of something sizzling.

Exiting your room to investigate, you found Taiyo standing in front of a metal counter, hand on some sort of metal pan. Whatever was in it smelled really good, but you could tell even from where you were that you were too short to see over the top of the counter. With a curious croon you grab Taiyo’s attention.

She started for a moment, likely not expecting you to be up, but turned to greet you with a smile.

"Oh, good morning Kumo! Are you hungry?"

Not really, but you are curious about what's in the pan that smells so good.

"I'm making us some breakfast, pancakes and bacon! It's my specialty. They should be done in a minute, so why don't you take a seat at the table and make yourself comfortable?"

You have no idea what pancakes or bacon are, but they seem to smell good, so you take a seat anyway.

"I'm sure you're tired of the boring old hospital food," she says, not looking in your direction. "So I figured I'd make something special now that you're out!"

You wince, remembering your previous encounters with food. Pretty much everything they tried to feed you at the hospital tasted like garbage, and the doctors were actually considering using a feeding to make sure you didn't starve.

Then they found out you don't really have any organs, and that led to several rounds of testing.

They were completely baffled by the fact that you had no organs to speak of, and were even more confused when you ate a lollipop some random kid gave you just fine.

You were a bit confused yourself, but it smelled tasty, so you figured maybe that had something to do with why it tasted alright.

Besides, the lack of “organs” or whatever they’re called never bothered you before.

Taiyo must have been nearly finished when you woke, because it wasn't very long before she sat a plate down in front of you.

It had a small stack of fluffy brown stuff with a _delicious_ smelling syrup on them, as well as a few pieces of what you thought was maybe possibly meat. 

"Here you go, pancakes and bacon! Do you want anything to drink? Maybe some orange juice?"

You had no idea what orange juice was, but figured you'd give it a try. You nodded, wondering if it was any good. 

As she went to grab a glass for you, you inspected the plate, wondering where to start first. The pancakes seemed to take up the most space, and they certainly smelled sweet, so you figured that was the best place to start. You reached forward with your hand to grab one off the stack when Taiyo stopped you.

"Kumo, you should probably use the utensils if you don't want to get syrup all over your hands."

You look up at her in confusion, having exactly zero idea as to what a 'utensil' is, but you figure out quickly enough when Taiyo demonstrates for you.

Following her motions, you cut a piece of your pancakes out and take a bite.

The flavor hits your tongue and _hot damn_ that’s good.

The fluffy texture feels divine on your tongue, and the sweet syrup is a delight. Before you know it, you have another mouthful, then another, then another…

You stopped when you heard Taiyo laugh. You looked up at her for a moment before looking back down, a burning running along your cheeks.

"Looks like the Taiyo Special has done it again!" Her clear mirth brings a small smile to your lips, despite the embarrassment. 

"Everyone who's tried my pancakes has fallen in love with them," she proclaims. "It's great to see I haven't lost my touch." 

You don't really know what to say, so you simply nod in agreement. 

"Don't stop on my account!" She says. "Enjoy the food!"

And so you do.


	6. Signing

"You know, it would probably help if you learned sign language."

You take a moment to digest what you heard. "Sighn… laywuage?"

Taiyo nods. "It's… how to describe it… It's a way of talking using your hands." She demonstrates by making a series of motions with her hands as she speaks. "Each symbol has its own meaning, and you string them together to form sentences."

Taiyo moves her hands in a motion similar to feeling around something soft. "For example, this is the sign for cloud, which is what your name means!"

Upon hearing this, you eagerly (and somewhat clumsily) repeat the sign. "Kumo."

Taiyo nods. "Most people come up with unique sign for themselves and other people they know. When you know more, maybe you can come up with your own sign for yourself!"

You nod enthusiastically. 

"The whole reason I've decided to teach you is because it could help with your speech," Taiyo informs you. "If you sign while you speak, the reinforcement might help your p."

A grin finds its way onto her face. "So what do you say? Care to learn some sign language?"

You can hardly keep the excitement down as you nod furiously.

* * *

Over the course of a week, Taiyo does her best to teach you sign language, and you do your best to learn it. In that time, you'd managed the master the alphabet and some very basic signs, and you could feel the effect it had on your speech.

The reinforcement had definitely helped, as you were able to say some words much more clearly than before, and although words you hadn't learned the signs for yet were still tricky, you had definitely improved.

Right now, you were winding down from a lengthy session with Taiyo.

"Right, I think that's enough for today," she says, smiling brightly. "You're picking this up really quickly, I'm impressed!"

You blush, muttering a quiet "thank you." Taiyo moved to stand up, but you held up a hand to get her to wait a moment.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I… tink I know what my sighn is," you say, wincing at the stumbled words despite your best efforts.

Even though it should be impossible, Taiyo seems to smile even brighter.

"Really? That's great! Can I see it?"

You nod, and bring your hand up with the sign for "k," then trace the outline of a heart in the air.

"Kumo," you say, repeating the sign.

Taiyo repeats the sign with a smile. "Kumo, I think it's a wonderful sign."

Those words bounce around your head as you give a toothy grin, feeling lighter than air.


	7. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload babey

The world was ending.

You don't know how it happened, but the monsters somehow managed to follow you to the islands. They were causing destruction wherever they went, attacking the people and devouring their Light.

You were lucky to be with Taiyo when it started, you were doing your best to protect her, but you weren't sure how long you would be able to. With each Light that was snuffed out, hers would stand out more and more, and the monsters would surely start to notice it at any moment.

Some already had, and you had to quickly put them down before they could get past you.

No one was going to hurt Taiyo, not if you could help it.

But it was getting more and more difficult to fight them off. It seemed like for every one you killed, three more were ready to take its place. But you would keep fighting. 

For your Light, you would do anything.

Suddenly something hit your side and sends you soaring through the air. You crashed into the sandy turf face first, and when you reoriented yourself, you found yourself face to face with a massive monster.

Fear burned through your veins, but you knew you had to take this thing down.

And yet, try as you might, you could lay a scratch on it. Its hide was like steel, and every punch or kick that landed hurt you more than it hurt your adversary. The whole time, more shadows were approaching, eager to snuff out Taiyo's Light.

You went to dart around it, to take out the smaller ones first, but it pinned you down with its foot, talons digging into your spine. You screamed and what felt like liquid fire filled you.

Taiyo screamed, and you had to watch as the shadows tormented her, _played with her_. Slowly tearing her apart, before reaching into her chest and yanking out her Heart, her soul. 

And as her Light died, you died with it as complete and utter _despair_ filled you-

You awoke with a scream, eyes burning with tears as the nightmare gave way to reality. The bed sheets were thrown around by your tossing and turning, and your pajamas felt slick with sweat.

The world wasn't ending, and Taiyo wasn't dying.

You jerked violently at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Kumo? Are you alright?"

You shake your head, only to realize Taiyo can't see you through the door.

"No," you croak, sniffing.

Taiyo gently opened the door to your bedroom, blue eyes filled with worry.

You reach out with your hands, and she quickly makes her way over to you. You hug her tight, attempting to ground yourself in reality.

"Did you have a nightmare?" you heard her ask. You nodded, keeping your face pressed into her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

You shake your head. Even if you wanted to, you wouldn't be able to get the words out.

"That's alright, you don't have to if you don't want to."

You feel Taiyo rub the top of your head, and something in you breaks. 

You cry, for the first time in who knows how long, you cry. Fat, ugly tears stain your savior's shirt as you bawl your heart out.

"There there… cry as much as you need to. I won't be going anywhere…"

Your sobs eventually die down, and you're left feeling drained. As you fall back to sleep, your Light's love keeps the nightmares away.

And when you awake the next morning, wrapped in her arms, love flows through you still.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Nomura won't give me any Heartless content I'm just going to make it myself.


End file.
